


Since you asked so nicely

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Kinda, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sensation Play, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: Connor's body relaxed, yet tensed as Markus ran his hand down his neck and chest. He tested the rope wrapped beautifully across Connor's body accentuating his every curve. The deep blue rope making the light blue blush stand out even more across Connor's body.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Since you asked so nicely

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing bondage sorry if it's not great but I tried my best! This is a gift/prompt for someone on Tumblr cause wtf not lmao. I hope you enjoy!! And everyone else too.

"Turn off your HUD for me , Con." Markus waited a bit, letting Connor take his time through the motions. "Now your eyes and just...listen." 

Connor's body relaxed, yet tensed as Markus ran his hand down his neck and chest. He tested the rope wrapped beautifully across Connor's body accentuating his every curve. The deep blue rope making the light blue blush stand out even more across Connor's body. 

Markus kissed Connor's throat and chest, hearing Connor's soft sighs as he did his best adjusting all his other senses. His skin tingling under Markus' every touch. His ears perking slightly at the sounds of Markus' lips against his skin and his body shifting as Markus took his clothes off. Connor's tongue peaked out licking his lips like a snake tasting the air. The adjustment in sensitivity let him know there was still some traces of Markus on his lips.

"You look so good, nothing hurts right? Do you feel good Con?" Markus asked.

Connor nodded, testing his bound body finding everything was in place. Perfectly tied up in Markus gentle care and hands. Those same hands running up against his thighs testing the ties there. Connor gasped as Markus' hand encompassed his cock giving it a good few pumps. His thumb running across the tip spreading the pre across it and the rest of his cock. 

Connor let out a shaky moan as he felt Markus' warm tongue lick and gently suck at Connor's balls, as his hand also continued its movements. Markus' tongue ran from Connor's balls all the way up his cock up to the tip. 

Of course Connor tried to move and thrust his hips for more only to be held back by the nylon rope wrapped around his body. A whine of Markus' name formed from his lips. 

Markus hummed while sucking at the tip of Connor's cock, kissing and licking the pre off as it came. His name continued to tumble from Connor's lips. Connor's body, as always moved, and resisted against the rope, but it held in place wonderfully. 

"Markus please! I need you...I need-" Connor moaned. 

His cock twitched hard against Markus' tongue. He was so close, Markus came back up kissing Connor's neck and jaw. He kissed his lips and slipped his tongue into Connor's mouth. His hand, still on Connor's cock, moved and cradled Connor's balls squeezing them gently in his hands. Connor still struggled against the bonds on him wanting more. 

He pulled away with a growl. Connor moaning under Markus' touch. 

"Fuck me Markus. Please. Fill me with your big cock, please!" 

Markus growled again, how could he resist. 

"Since you asked so nicely." Markus groaned, he carefully flipped Connor onto his hands and knees. 

His hands instantly on Connor's beautiful ass. Spreading his cheeks and lining himself up with Connor's tight hole slowly going in. Connor's body shook, yet opened up perfectly for Markus, filling him to the brim. He saw how Connor's back arched, his body still pulling at the rope wanting to move up against Markus' cock and his body shaking as Markus grazed his sweet spot. The high pitched moan leaving Connor's lips even more evident. 

Markus slowly pulled out before slamming back in doing it over and over again. His hand came around Connor's waist, continuing to jerking him off. 

"Fuck you feel so good around my cock. Come for me babe, come for me Con!"

Markus pounded into Connor, even as Connor came undone all over the bed and in his hand. Markus kept going rutting into Connor like no tomorrow. He moaned as Connor tightened around him as he hit his sweet spot again. Another loud moan and cry from Connor's lips from the overstimulation, 

Markus held onto the base of the rope around Connor's waist, how beautiful it looked around it and his ass perfectly bouncing against Markus' cock. 

Markus could feel himself get closer to the edge, he wanted Connor to come again. His body moved, finding the perfect angle on Connor's sweet spot, hitting it over and over again. 

"Markus!" Connor cried out. 

He couldn't see anything, but Connor felt like he was melting from how well Markus was fucking him. His body trembling at every thrust underneath the rope and ties around him. Connor felt good with every inch Markus had to give him. His own cock hard again and ready to cum again. If his sight wasn't already shut off, Connor knew he would be seeing spots. 

"Is this what you want? To be fucked over and over again till you can't walk...till your voice gives out."

"Yes...yes...Mar- Fuc-!" Connor nodded the best he could vigorously. Markus hands holding his hips tight.

Markus' own vision came blank as he filled Connor up with his cum. His hand squeezed and pumped around Connor's cock as he came again. Connor's voice giving out as he made a silent cry cumming again. The feeling of Markus filling him up even more made Connor weak. 

It took awhile for them to calm down. Markus laying kisses across Connor's shoulders and neck. Pulling out of Connor, a soft whine left the RK800's lips. 

"I'm going to untie you Con. Then I'll be back quick okay? You can turn your sight back on and your HUD if you want." Markus said. He carefully turned Connor to his side and undid the knot pulling at the rope gingerly and watching it all fall away. 

He kneaded Connor's synthetic skin and muscles before reluctantly pulling away. He grabbed a towel, wetting it and coming back to the room. The rope was off to the side hanging off the bed. Connor meanwhile was a sight and beauty before him, especially those big brown eyes looking directly at him. 

"You're so beautiful." Markus muttered, cleaning Connor off. 

Connor pouted. "So are you." 

They both shared a laugh or two as Connor gladly let Markus clean him. 

"Want to cuddle or take a bath?" Markus offered.

Connor thought for a bit as his hands pulled Markus' own, wrapping them together. "Cuddle." 

Markus grabbed Connor's favorite blankets, setting some down beneath them as a good comfy nest. He pulled the rest around them and wrapped Connor into his arms. Connor snuggled into his hold, softly purring. How safe and warm he felt.

"You take such good care of me." Connor mumbled sleepily, slowly going into low power mode for a little bit. 

"Of course." Markus answered back, kissing Connor's brow.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes, feel free to point them out. :)


End file.
